Nisshouken
by Kitz the Kitsune
Summary: Rin never thought she'd see him ago, not after he left he left her ten years ago in a ningen village. "Kaa, who's that?" Sess/Rin
1. Exit Rin, Enter Jaken

_"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, don't leave Rin!" The little girl with wavy chocolate locks and puppy dog brown eyes pleaded with her impassive lord. Impressive as always, Sesshoumaru stood ten feet away from the human village, letting the breeze float gently through his platinum locks. He gazed at the girl, not even a woman yet, that had stayed as his faithful ward for two years now. Her tears left an acrid scent in the air and for the tiniest moment something within him twinged with grief. Then he thought about his castle, his lands that were in turmoil because of the daimyos squabbling among themselves. Rin would not be safe there. Rin would be safe here, in this ningen village._

_"You are to stay here Rin. You will not follow this Sesshoumaru-sama when he leaves. Is that clear?" The soft sobs broke into an almost painful caterwauling. She begged for him not to. She promised to be good, to listen better when Jaken was teaching her lessons, anything to stay with him. He picked her up and put her the hands of the youngest wife of the head chief. "Rin. Stop that noise this instant." The girl lowered her grief to sniffles and hiccups. _

_"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please. Don't make Rin leave. Please." _

_"No, Rin. Stay here."_

_He walked away and her heart broke._

Rin awoke gasping for breath, tears still streaming down her cheeks. It had been ten long summers since that day, twice her entire lifespan. She had never felt so close to anyone else, never let herself love like she loved Sesshoumaru-sama. With the sole exception of Nishi, but that was a completely different kind of love.

"Kaa! Are you up? To- Why are you crying, Kaa?" A ball of black and forest green blurred onto Rin's futon. The five year old curiously wiped the tears from her mother's face, trying to be careful with her small, blunt claws. "Did you have a bad dream?" Rin chuckled a little, giving the little hanyou an Eskimo kiss.

"Yes, aijou, I did, but I'm okay now. Where's Watari?" Rin had a soft spot for orphans, being one herself, and when he showed up one day asking for work she happily gave him a job. After a few hot meals and a fresh pair of clothes he was there for life, adopting Nishi as his official little sister and dubbing her with the nickname that she was now recognized by.

"He's skinning the rabbit we caught this morning! It's a really big one! I found him all by myself!" Nishi chattered cheerily on about her catch while Rin slipped on her clothes for the day. Her head was crowned with a shock of black blue ringlets that bounced genially as she talked, bright sunshine hued orbs sparkling in light of her namesake.

"That's wonderful, aijou." She broke off her little one's monologue with a smile. "Let us go to the riverside this morning and greet the sun, while Watari finishes breakfast. We can get some laundry done and maybe some fish to sell in the village." Nishi let out an excited whoop, zipping out the door to relay the message to her aniki. Stepping outside, Rin rolled her hakama up to her knees, letting her toes sink into the warm, marshy earth. She had never liked footwear, too constricting in her personal opinion, but Watari seemed to favor them.

"Kaa! Come on!" Nishi was already skipping down the path to the river, filled with youthful exuberance at the thought of a trip to the river. Rin shook her head and grabbed both the laundry bucket and the fish bucket, following behind her pup, knowing she'd stay within earshot. The walk to the river was filled with such excitement such as "Look! A butterfly/tree/bush/squirrel/flower/bird etc.!" from an enthusiastic Nishi, with a tolerant "Mm-hmm" from Rin even though she actually couldn't see what she was pointing to.

At the river's edge, Rin got to washing half the basket before she realized it had been at least five uninterrupted minutes of peace and quiet. This fact, by default, meant Nishi had found herself in her some serious trouble. Nishi could handle lower level youkai and small game, but other than that Rin had to be prepared for anything. She placed the clothes on a nearby rock and got up to scan her surroundings.

"Nishi!" She called, feeling the beginnings of panic set in. "Nishi, where are you? Aijou, please answer!"

"KAA!" Rin bolted down to the riverbank toward the sound of her daughter's voice. She found her crying, covered in mud. Rin quickly embraced her, cuddling the shaken pup until she stopped crying.

"Aijou, what happened? Why did you wander off?" Rin cooed comfortingly, still scanning their surroundings for any lingering danger and her pup for any wounds.

"I was," Sniffle. ", running and I slid into the mud. So I," Sniffle. ", went into the river to wash off but when I did this little green man came up to me and yelled at me and called me mean names."

Rin's breath caught. It couldn't be.

"Where'd the mean man go, aijou?" She looked around for any telltale signs of Jaken, trying not to get her hopes up too high.

"You're standing on him, Kaa." Nishi giggled and Rin looked down to observe she was indeed doing so. Stepping off, she kicked the now muddy kappa over to see his face.

"Insolent human!" He sputtered as soon as he could breathe. "How dare you stand upon this Jaken, interrupting his very important mission to his lo-" His airflow was suddenly cut off by a very strong hug. "Wha-? Ningen! Remove yourself this instant-"

"Jaken! It's me! It's Rin! It's been so long!" Tears sprung to Rin's eyes, this was a dream come true. Jaken paused and sputtered, looking into Rin's face, seeing traces of the little girl he once knew, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Not even a year after his lord left her the village had been decimated by an attack. Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't been the same after that.

"Rin? Rin! It can't be. It just can't." He gasped, overcome with emotion. Two years with the little brat and she had grown on him. When his lord had returned that day, with only an order to pack up, he automatically asked where Rin was. He could never remember a colder look on his lord's face when he replied that she was no longer part of their pack. Jaken and Ah-Un had cried that night.

"Kaa?" Both of them turned at the sound the little girl's voice, soft and confused. Jaken responded faster than either of them could think.

"Are you still here you worthless lit-" Jaken blinked as stars swam across his vision. Damn, only Sesshoumaru-sama hit him that hard. He looked up into the face of not only an older Rin, but of a protective mother.

"You will not speak to my daughter like that Jaken." Rin's voice was cold and it hurt to be treated like that from her, it hurt more than Jaken ever thought it would.

"I-I'm sorry, what am I to call her Rin-sama?" He spoke solemnly, silently asking for forgiveness.

"Her name is Nisshouken."

#

Holy Shit! I wrote a fanfic! Be shocked and amazed!

Translations:

Nisshouken – The right to Sunshine  
Aijou – beloved daughter  
Kaa – informal name for Mother  
Daimyo – feudal warlord  
Ningen – human

Anything else is pretty standard but feel free to ask.

So many questions unanswered! What will Sesshoumaru think? Will he care? What does Jaken think? Does anybody care? Where the hell is Watari?

All questions may or may not be answered next chappie. Stay tuned and find out. Don't forget to press that sexy periwinkle button and review!


	2. Enter Sesshoumaru

_Ack! Forgot the Disclaimer! Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own Watari, Nishi, Chimitsu, and Megumi though. _

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turned to see who would dare address him dishonorably. His mother's scent hit him before he even looked up and inwardly he sighed. Chimitsu, Lady of the Western Lands, had been staying with him in his castle ever since he stopped traveling the lands, ever since he heard of Rin's death. The grief was surprising. He mourned her deeply, never outwardly of course because such emotions did not befit a lord of his stature, but he allowed himself to miss her whenever the scent of berries or forget-me-nots floated in the breeze.

"Are you even listening to me?" His mother's sharp voice snapped his attention back to her. He raised his eyebrow in question and she huffed in annoyance. "I said that the Lady of the Eastern Lands is at the gate and we must go meet her." Sesshoumaru nodded affirmatively and stood. "Oh, I'm so excited! I'm overjoyed that you finally capitulated into me finding you a mate! She's simply lovely, the pups between you will be exceedingly strong and beautiful."

"Did you contact the nakoudo?" Megumi the nekohanyou nakoudo was gifted with a sight from the Kamis and was much sought after in negotiations of marriage between nobles. She condemned very few marriages, the one between Sesshoumaru's parents being one. The political gain had been overwhelming though so the advice was ignored, but his father had refused to ever formally mate his mother, leaving that honor to his human bride. His mother had never taken that well.

"Do we really need her? She's not so important." Chimitsu was pouting a little, but Sesshoumaru was immune to such looks.

"I figured you wouldn't. That is why I had Jaken invite her two moons ago. She said she would arrive today." Chimitsu looked faintly insulted, but Sesshoumaru really didn't care. He valued the nakoudo's opinion, she had guided him away from bad matches in the past and he was in her debt.

"And arrive I did, good morning Sesshoumaru-sama, Chimitsu-sama," The blue haired woman bowed in a flourish, her purple and gold kimono flowing gracefully behind her. She waltzed up to inuyoukai placing a delicate hand on his cheek, staring deeply into his eyes. "You have lost love once in concern, do not scorn it when she returns to you. She is a gift in many pieces." Sesshoumaru absorbed this piece of information, secretly wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"And to answer your questions Chimitsu-sama, the match would be good, but do not deny what has already been in order to fill what you believe should be." The hanyou turned away, stepping onto her cloud form. "Remember what I told you Sesshoumaru-sama." She threw over her shoulder casually before ascending into the clouds. Sesshoumaru pondered on what her cryptic message meant.

"Well, she approved." Chimitsu remarked dryly, staring at her son as he gazed after her. He nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. "Wait, what about invitations? Everyone will want to know."

"Jaken will take care of it when he returns." With that, Sesshoumaru left his mother standing in the hallway and ventured to meet his bride-to-be.

&#

"...So that's how we got here." Rin finished in a flourish. Jaken gaped open mouthed at the woman sitting across from him. Nishi and Watari shared secret smiles with each other, happily munching on brunch. Watari stretched and reached for another piece of rabbit, being a strapping young man of about fourteen, he reminded Rin deeply of Kohaku when he was traveling with them.

"How do you make your wares?" Jaken asked curiously, looking around in the semi-spacious hut.

It looked good for a home made with no superior male figure bringing in the income. Rin seemed to have done well for herself.

"Well, we sell anything extra. Between Watari and Nishi we always have extra food, and I make clothing and jewelery. We do well for ourselves, especially in the winter months." Rin readily supplied, having forgiven Jaken on the way back to the hut.

"Nishi." Jaken spoke, and the child looked up, a bit weary. "Please.." He paused, this was hard for him. "Please forgive this Jaken for his transgression, if you are Rin's pack then you are... also of mine own." Nishi tilted her head a little, before smiling and hopping over Watari to engulf Jaken in a hug.

"I forgives you Jaken! We can be friends now right?"

"Yes, I suppose we are... friends." Rin and Watari shook their heads, Jaken had no idea what he had just resigned himself to. Nishi let out a whoop of joy, her inner youkai smirking to itself. Fresh game.

"Let's go play! As we are official friends, I must teach you rules of the game."

#

Crap. I just lost the game, which means all you lovely people who play just lost too. (Insert evil cackle here!)

Many thanks to BleedingNissa, for giving my first review! OMG!  
And also to Ziral for giving me my first fav! 3!

Translations:  
Chimitsu - Delicate. I just named her, I don't think Takahashi has given her an official name.  
Nakoudo – Matchmaker  
Megumi – Blessing  
Neko – Cat

Any others feel free to ask.

Most to you are curious about Watari and Sess, so now you know! Well, you know a little. That's enough for now though. But so many other issues! Ohnoes! Sesshy is getting married!... Not to Rin! OMG! And who is this mysterious Lady of the Eastern Land? And what is this game Nishi speaks of? We shall find out... Next Chapter! Stay tuned.

Oh and Nishi Nisshouken, in case there was confusion. And she had black hair and golden eyes and no Inu ears. I know. I'm sad too.

And as always, continue pressing the sexy periwinkle button and reviewing!


	3. Enter Muzan

_OMG! 14 reviews, 8 favs, 14 alerts, and 460 hits! I'm so excited! Thanks so much guys! Newho, Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own Watari, Nishi, Chimitsu, Muzan, and Megumi though. _

"Okay, Jaken-kun, these are the rules." Nishi looked very serious as she paced in front of Jaken like a general addressing her troops. Her onyx locks flew in the passing breeze, ruffling her hakama, and revealing her hard, golden eyes. For a second Jaken was reminded of Sesshoumaru-sama before he destroyed something. Jaken gulped. Rin and Watari shook their heads in pity.

"He's doomed." Watari remarked. Rin couldn't help but to agree.

"Rule number one," Nishi paused in her pacing and stared hard at Jaken, "TAG!" She pushed his shoulder and ran. Jaken gaped open mouthed for ten seconds before letting out a wail of despair. Rin had often played this game when she was a child, and he lost. Always. With a final sigh, and smirks on Rin and Watari's part, he set off in pursuit.

#

Muzan brushed her long burnished brunette locks with her jade encrusted brush. Her hair drifted easily down to her knees but she kept it all piled intricately upon her head. Her coal black eyes flashed with satisfaction as the Western Fortress came into view. She was to be the mate of the great Sesshoumaru-sama with no doubt about it. Today would be a good day.

Her lady's maid came around to escort her out the door, without even a nod of gratitude she floated up to the gate. The guards respectfully bowed and welcomed them to the Western Lands. The gate grandly opened to reveal the beautiful gardens and beautiful denizens of the castle. Without a flicker of emotion Muzan glided up to Chimitsu.

"Chimitsu-sama, it has been too long." Muzan bowed deeply, sucking up to the alpha female. Chimitsu regarded her with a cool eye, and flicked her fan towards her after a moment. Muzan sighed inwardly with relief, she had passed the first test.

"Indeed, Muzan-san it has." She flickered her fan again and the court parted as both ladies climbed the steps leading to the main room. "I trust you remember my son, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stood in his full armored glory on the front step. Muzan gave him a glance over, he was like snow, cold and beautiful.

"I do. Thank you for considering me Sesshoumaru-sama." Even as she bowed she peaked at him through her bangs.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded to her and returned to his study, uninterested.

"He's always like that, just like his father." Chimitsu covered for her son's rude behavior. "Let's get you settled in." Muzan nodded half listening, staring at the place where Sesshoumaru had left to.

&

Three hours, 120 tackles, and a huge loss on Jaken's part later, the crew settled in for the night. Watari and Nishi curled up together on the futon while Rin laid out one for Jaken. "That's an active one you have Rin. I really thought I had gotten the brunt of it with you." Rin let out a tinkling giggle and shook her head.

"Are you okay, Jaken? That last tackle looked like it could have knocked something loose." Jaken chuckled and shook his head. "Jaken... Does, does Sesshoumaru-sama ever speak of me?" Jaken, with sad eyes, was about to answer a negative, but only a screech came out as the ground shook beneath them. Rin tumbled to the floor as the slumberers woke with a start.

"BANDITS! YOUKAI!" A villager screamed from outside the hut, and Rin grabbed her naginata from under her futon. Slipping it into the waist band of her hakama turned to the other occupants of the hut.

"Head out of the village, toward Toyama." They all made protesting noises but Rin silenced them with a glare. Jaken and Nishi headed outside, Watari following behind. Rin stopped him before he walked out of the hut. "If- If I'm not there by sunrise tomorrow... I am dead."

"Nee-chan..." Watari breathed, stunned by the woman who regarded as his own sister.

"I want you and Nishi to head to the Western Lands with Jaken. Take care of each other. I love you both." Watari moved to hug her, but stopped, knowing that if he did he would not leave her. "Go Watari. I will... see you in the morning."

"...Yes, we will meet again Nee-chan." Watari nodded, tears watering the edge of his eyes. Putting on a strong facade he raced out of the hut.

"Come, Mamorinuku," Rin spoke, addressing her naginata. "We have a battle to fight."

She headed out into the night, toward the burning village.

#

Hello you lovely people! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation. Thanks so much for all the support! I know it seems confusing right now but this is a story with an unfolding plot, many doors have yet to have been knocked upon.

Translations:  
Muzan – Cold bloodedness  
Naginata - A pole arm with a single, curved blade on one end, is employed with sweeping, circular motions and, as an extension of the wielder, channels energy in a harmonious display of beauty and precision.  
Mamorinuku – To protect until the end

Oooo.. drama makes a play. Cliffhangers all around and Nishi's parenthood has yet to be revealed! Bwhahaha! Will Rin survive? Will Muzan indeed become the next Lady of the Western Lands? Find out next time..

And to answer a good question, Jaken is still serving under Sesshoumaru.


	4. The Rain Comes

_Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own Watari, Nishi, Chimitsu, Muzan, and Megumi though. _

Blood isn't a smell that one can easily forget, the pungent scent of rusting iron is forever branded in the memory of all within its range. Rin would know. Almost all of the significant changes in her life are marked in sanguinity: Bandits killing her family. Finding Sesshoumaru-sama. Dying. Sesshoumaru-sama reviving her. Sesshoumaru-sama leaving her in the village. Her first cycle. The village burning down. The birth of Nishi. The arrival of Watari.

Blood was a frequent visitor in Rin's life, for all things good and bad. Maybe that was why she was so comfortable in its presence. Why even though men, women, and children were cut down all around her, she persevered. Mamorinuku was wielded as an extension of herself, moving with enough fluidity and grace to make the most skilled samurai turn green with envy. Men and youkai fell before her, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.

In battle, Rin was a force like none other.

A visitor in the shadows, perching enraptured on an overlooking branch, couldn't help but to agree.

#

Sesshoumaru sunk into the steamy waters of his private bath. Reclining on one of the smooths rocks lining the bottom, he sighed into one of the few luxuries he let himself enjoy. Yes, a luxury, for all know that the great Sesshoumaru-sama is never dirty and his clothes are never soiled, so baths are simply unnecessary. But no one besides Sesshoumaru needed to know that.

"Enjoying your bath?" A voice purred from the shadows. Sesshoumaru cracked a golden orb, annoyed that someone dare interrupt _his_ private time. Muzan sat demurely smirking from a nearby bench in a sheer under kimono. "May I join my lord in his bath?" The sex in her voice was tangible.

"No. You do not belong here. Leave." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once more, irked at the unworthy interruption of his soaking. After a moment when no movement was further made, he opened his eye again to gaze into the chilling gaze of the demoness before him. Apparently she had never been turned away before. This, Sesshoumaru decided, was none of his concern. "Now."

Muzan, with ruffled pride, glided out of the clearing. This was not over. He would want her, desire her. It was only a matter of time, she grinned to herself, for he was only male.

#

Watari trudged up the muddy slope, wiping away the sheet of rain water that had collected in his bang. It had been two long summers since he had to move outside the boundaries of the place he had considered his home. Two warm, comfortable summers did not outweigh the twelve harsh, wandering winters before them. He'd be lying if he said Rin had only given him a roof over his head. She had given him so much more, a family and a home. Things he could not remember ever having.

The name "Watarimono", meaning wanderer, was given to him by the merchants of Edo. He had grown up passed from home to home until he old enough to fend for himself in the streets of the bustling city. He easily learned how to trick traveling farmers out of their wares as a way of survival. His ways had only changed after a dear friend of his, a hanyou like Nishi, had been beaten unmercifully for "stealing" food out of the garbage. Watari had never seen villages the same way since.

When he was ten summers he left Edo and traveled restlessly through roads and trails of Japan to find a place to call his own. Only Rin had ever invited him into her home, not knowing anything but his name and his word that he was only looking for work. She had fed him and clothed him, shortening his cursed name to just Watari after six moons in her- in their home. When he asked why, she simply responded that he had found what he was looking for.

A scream jolted him out of memories, Nishi had gotten stuck in a deep mud pocket and was being sucked into the hill. Grabbing her hand, he lifted her on his back, wincing as her blunt claws bit into his shoulder. Thunder crashed and roared above them, blocking out any form of auditory communication. Stumbling, he caught himself, pulling towards the trail that could easily be two or two hundred feet above them, impossible to tell in this kind of weather.

"Nii-san," Nishi murmured into his ear, soft and scared. He tightened the grip on her legs as if to say 'No worries, I'm here'. After a moment, she hugged him back clearly saying 'I know, you always are.'

#

Woah! 817 views! 22 reviews! I am feeling the love people. I know it's short but I'm cursed to write short chappies. I was going to wait until today to write this up but I couldn't leave Anzer'ke, or any of the rest of you lovely people, on the edge of your seats any longer; it was bound to start getting uncomfortable. So this is a momentary fill for you to get your pillow and return to the spot on the chair, or like Herbblade, your wispy twig hanging on the side of the cliff. (insert evil laughter here)

And I know, still no words out on Nishi's parentage, but instead we have Watari's history, Muzan spurning, and shadowy visitors. That totally makes up for it, right? Plus, we still have yet to inform Sesshy of Rin! Next chapter, maybe? We shall see.

And as always, continue pressing that sexy periwinkle button.


	5. Enter Shinji

_OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been on vacation but I'm back and ready to write! Hope you all had an awesome Fourth! Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own all the OCs._

"Jaken-kun?" Jaken didn't, couldn't, turn to look the little hanyou in the face. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and Rin... Rin had yet to arrive. Watari had relayed the message to him when they finally found shelter to shield them from the storm for the remainder of the night, and he had little doubt that Nishi had overheard the conversation. "She's.. she's just a little late, right Jaken-kun? Kaa will be here any moment!" The child's enthusiasm was almost more than he could take. Watari stumbled out of the hut, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Blinking, he looked around for Rin.

"She's not here is she?" Watari voice was stony. "I should have stayed. I shouldn't have left her." He murmured to himself, anguish painted on his features. Nishi trotted over and squeezed his leg comfortingly, prompting him to pick her up and the siblings shared a tight hug. Jaken looked on, staring down the path as if his gaze would will Rin into existence.

"Jaken-kun..." Nishi turned her watery gaze on him, both children looking to him for commands on what to do.

"We... we will wait until the sun is highest in the sky and then... we shall leave." Nishi and Watari mutely nodded in agreement, each filled with the sinking feeling that they were going to leave Toyama alone.

#

"Naihou," Muzan addressed her lady's maid that Chimitsu had provided for her. The kuma youkai was large and shapely with flowing golden brown hair and sparkling green eyes, moving with a certain grace and poise you would not expect from a female her size. Unlike most youkai who's ear merely end in a point, kuma youkai, and certain other mammalian species, retained the rounded ears of the animal counterpart on the top of their head.

"Yes, Muzan-sama," In all truth, Naihou didn't really want serve her, she was a total bitch, and not just in the politically correct terminology. Naihou, this morning, had already brought her tray back to the kitchens four times for the food being "cold", redressed her in eight different kimonos, and was two seconds from ripping the skinny bitch's throat out for using the holier-than-thou tone with her. If she wasn't indebted to Sesshoumaru-sama for saving her cubs, she would have dumped Muzan out on her ass the moment she got here.

"I need to know something," Muzan twirled the end of her forelock, frowning at the split ends. The service in this castle was terrible, that would all change when she was in charge. Most of them would just have to go. Including the incompetent kuma youkai who was serving her. "Why exactly couldn't I stay in the suite next to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Room is occupied." Naihou shrugged. "It used to belong to a ward of Sesshoumaru-sama before I came into service. A little girl I believe."

"Girl? A ningen? In the house of the West?" Muzan was taken aback, that simply wouldn't do. Everyone knew of the mistake that the late InuTaishou had made in taking a human mate, but it was expected that Sesshoumaru-sama would not follow in his father's foolish footsteps.

"Yes, but it was long ago. Apparently she died in the uprisings about ten summers back, but when they stayed here that was her room and no one, with the exception of Jaken, is allowed in there." Naihou relayed, picking up the discarded kimonos Muzan had left laying on the ground. "The older servants said she changed something in Sesshoumaru-sama. That she gave him the compassion he never had as a leader before. Very few remember her name, and those who do are forbidden to speak it in these walls. She is simply referred as Milord's _Choushin_."

"...I see. Well, thank you Naiki."

"It's Naihou, Milady." Naihou really wished she just sharpen her claws on Muzan-_sama_'s pretty little face.

"Whatever." Muzan tossed her away with a flick of her fan. This new information could be critical to her plan.

#

Shinji approached the fallen ningen carefully, wary of her even in unconsciousness. She had finally fallen as the last of the intruders fled with their goods. The fight had lasted long into the night and towards the creeping edge of the dawn. Kicking the hand loosely holding the naginata, he concluded the woman was indeed knocked out. Sheathing her weapon, he heaved the woman onto his shoulder.

Moujuu will be greatly pleased with his retrieval of her.

#

Eeep! Please don't be mad! I know this was super long wait for a super short chap but I'll have the next one out as soon as I can. Busy, busy!

Translations:  
Naihou – Secret Information  
Kuma - Bear  
Choushin – Butterfly Heart  
Shinji – Belief or Doubt  
Moujuu – Blind Obedience

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Your support is freakin' amazing. 30 reviews of awesomeness!

And once again with the cliffhanger worthy suspense... Who is Shinji? Who is Moujuu? What exactly do they want with Rin? WILL SESSHOUMARU EVER MEET RIN AGAIN?


	6. Past Presents

_I'm back! Did you miss me? Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own all the OCs. _

Moujuu sat comfortably on his death throne, crafted with the skulls of his enemies. Tapping his fingers on the ribcage of some poor fool, he sighed. What could possibly be keeping him this long? It was just a ningen and a pup. Just then, howls signaling his brother's arrival broke out among his pack. A grin slid over his features as he stood to greet his brother.

"Shinji, you have returned." He welcomed. An unconscious woman was draped over his shoulder but the pup was not present on him. "Where is the pup Shinji? Was she already dead?" Moujuu frowned, if that was the case it simply wouldn't do. She may have been a half-breed mongrel but she only deserved to die by his hand.

"She was not with the woman. She fled the village with the human pup and the kappa." Shinji bowed before his brother, laying the warrior woman on the ground. "Nii-san, I fear someone else knows of her existence. The attack on the village was a planned one. Bandits and youkai do not come together naturally in such a fashion."

"An attack, you say? This is concerning. Were there any survivors? On either side?" Moujuu did not need anyone knowing of his late brother's shame.

"Only her, of importance." Shinji nodded over to the human. "She managed to defeat the army, but was unable to save any lives than those who had fled early on in the attack."

"I see, and you said a kappa? He was not reported in any other reports of trailing." Moujuu gazed into the faces of his most trusted warriors who had been on the case. They all shook their heads negatively, they had never seen such a creature in her presence.

"It arrived on my watch, Nii-san. She was familiar with it." Shinji informed, shifting uncomfortably. He had been hoping that his aniki would be so involved in the attack that he would not think of the kappa until later... when Shinji was a good, safe distance away and someone else could deliver the news. "And not just any kappa Nii-san."

"What could be so important about it?" Moujuu absentmindedly asked, while examining the woman's features. Tall yet curvy, with the waviest dark brown locks he had ever seen. He could see why his brother had favored human women. An exotic sort of pretty.

"It was Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama's right hand. And they were headed west when I left, towards the Lord's castle." Shinji flinched out of reflex as an angry howl erupted from Moujuu.

It was going to be a long night.

#

Chimitsu glared brutally into the back of her obstinate son's head. It had been two weeks. Two long weeks of him completely avoiding Muzan. The Eastern Lady had offered her company many times and he had refused every single one. Chimitsu was becoming concerned.

How was she ever going to be a baa-chan at this rate?

Chimitsu turned at the sound of a frustrated huff. Muzan sat on an adjacent bench, wielding her fan in a sad gesture. The Lady looked impeccable, as usual, dressed in the colors of her house, red and gold. Her long hair swept up by a single comb, one of strong but delicate looking ivory. Sesshoumaru looked up at the source of the noise, Muzan, who at the moment batted her eyes lasciviously, and made a gesture that implied she would be willing to do un-lady like activities with him. If he was of any other temperament he would have rolled his eyes in exasperation. Chimitsu sighed inwardly, wondering if there was any other way to get Sesshoumaru close enough to agree to mating Muzan.

"Sesshoumaru, aisoku," Chimitsu called. "Maybe you and Muzan-san should spend some quality time together." Sesshoumaru briefly wondered if his morals would agree with matricide. His morals disagreed unfortunately so Sesshoumaru was forced to come up with some reason not to other than the fact the whore bothered the hell out of him.

"This Sesshoumaru has many lordly things to attend to and cannot dedicate part of his time to mere distractions of the flesh." Chimitsu and Muzan blinked. Sesshoumaru was feeling quite proud of his verbal skills, vague enough to work and regal enough not to sound vague.

"The perhaps times where you are not Lord." Muzan suggested, determined to get her way. "When you are alone in your chambers-"

"Certainly you don't think to suggest that you should move into my chambers." Sesshoumaru was really starting to doubt the amount of intelligence this bitch had, her virtues he knew were non existent, but still to so boldly proclaim like she was already his lady...

"No! No," Muzan quickly recovered. "But maybe I could move closer. Like in the rooms next to it." Muzan saw the brightness light in Chimitsu's eyes and knew this was in the bag.

"There are no available rooms next to mine." Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed.

"Yes there is! The empty one that is closer. No one resides where your little ward-" Chimitsu readily supplied.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru cut her off sharply, his voice colder than his mother had ever heard it. "Her name was Rin and that room is a shrine to her memory. If I find mother that you decide to usurp my rule as Lord of this castle and dare set foot in her chambers, then be completely aware that there are severe consequences for your actions. Good day." With that, Sesshoumaru glided into his study, his holy sanctum, and slumped over the desk.

For the first time, in a very long time, Sesshoumaru felt the need to cry.

#

Jaken was numb.

He had spent years entertaining the thought that maybe Rin was alive. That they would meet again if he traveled the routes through the villages that had surrounded Rin in some odd pilgrimage. Sesshoumaru-sama had never questioned such quest, for somewhere Jaken felt that he did feel guilty that he had left Rin, even if Sesshoumaru-sama didn't recognize it as such. So when, finally, the impossible dream came true. He only had one day with her. Ten long years of thinking she was dead, only to have the one day before she actually died.

Fate was cruel.

They hadn't dared to go back to the village. They could see the blazes of the burning huts by midmorning and neither child could bear to go back to see all they had ever known in ruin. He couldn't bear to see Rin in any less a state of being but living. Silently, with tears streaming down Nisshouken's cheeks, they moved on, towards the west.

#

**20 Years Prior**

_Kokou stumbled through the underbrush of the forest, trying to avoid the angry villager calls of '__**witch**__' and '__**whore' **__that followed after her and her mother who was carrying her newborn sister. The six year old cried out as her foot tripped and caught a root. Her mother turned to help her and milliseconds turned to eternity as an arrow whizzed through the tension filled forest and straight through her mother. Kokou cried out to her, but the woman quickly hushed her, shoving her baby in her little one's arms. _

_"Call her Chijou. She is your sister. Love and protect her. I love you, aijou." With that the woman passed away. The little girl looked down at her burbling imouto and with a hardened heart and discarded childhood, turned away from her mother's dead body and started on the path to the next village._

#

What a sad chapter! I'll have to make the next one more fun, k? And OMG, it's long (for me)! Yay! Thanks so much for all the support guys. It really means a lot.

Translations:  
Kappa - Jaken and Jaken-like creatures.  
Baa-chan – Grandmother  
Aisoku – Beloved Son  
Kokou – Worry  
Chijou – Blind Love

Now, I know this must raise many questions. Like what the hell is Moujuu gonna do with Rin? And what's with the ending? What the hell does that mean? Questions like that may or may not be answered next chapter. Stay tuned and find out.

As always, continue pressing that sexy periwinkle button.


	7. Not Yet

_I bet you all missed me. Me No Own, You No Sue, I Make NO Money. I do own all the OCs. Woah! Have you guys checked out the new Reader Traffic feature? It is SO cool! I love knowing how diverse all my lovely readers are!_

"Jaken-kun," Jaken looked at the little hanyou who had been silent for the better part of three days, along with Watari. They had covered much ground in that space of time and would no doubt be at the Western Fortress soon, which was a relief, but no one had been joyful with the weight in their hearts.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama as great as Kaa said he was?," Nisshouken asked quietly, so softly that Jaken had barely heard it. He opened his beak for his usual spew of "Sesshoumaru-sama is the greatest being in the universe!", but paused at the doleful golden orbs pleading at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is brave and honorable and everything that your mother said he was, but also, like everything else, he has faults. Worry not little one, I'm sure Rin would have wanted this." Jaken choked over the past tense in reference to Rin, but stood as tall as his three feet would let him, trying reassure the five-year-old. Watari looked over to him, then to Nishi, then back to Jaken. He could hear conviction in the little kappa's words.

"Okay, Jaken-kun, I trust you." With that, they continued onward.

#

The ningen had been awake for awhile now, Shinji noted to himself, tracking her movements in the cell Moujuu had ordered her to be placed in. The only thing the ningen had spoken the entire time was "Am I prisoner?" to which he answered an affirmative and she fell silent once more. He had one of the females go get her some fruit from the forest, but that too was awhile ago; he didn't want to kill her, that was bound to make Moujuu angrier than he already was. He had yet to come down and see their prisoner since Shinji had brought her back, but Shinji knew he would soon.

Apparently very soon since Moujuu was making his way to the cave entrance. Shinji stood ramrod straight in guard position and gave a bark of acknowledgment to Moujuu. Moujuu nodded at him and waltzed into the room holding room.

"Ningen," Rin looked up at the demon addressing him, a slight gasp escaping her throat at his appearance, _Ookami_. His long onyx hair was pulled back from his face and fierce forest green stripes adorned the skin under his stony ocher gaze; the malice and distaste oozing from his form was a tangible force, but Rin held his gaze unwaveringly. After a moment, he pulled his mouth back in a sardonic grin, flashing his fangs threateningly. "You challenge me, woman?"

"A challenge is not my intent," Rin replied, presence so emotionless Sesshoumaru himself would have been proud. She kept her eye contact, but tilted her head to the side, baring her throat a little. "I merely wish to know why I am here," Moujuu's brow furrowed, curious as to the ningen's curious response and actions. It was as if she were a bitch herself, uncommon for even the ningen who had lain with youkai.

"Where's the pup?" Moujuu decided to ignore her request and odd behavior, for favor of the information he needed. She blinked at him, a frown making its way across her face. "The halfbreed, ningen. Where is it?" Moujuu was becoming impatient.

"Nisshouken?" Rin gasped, knowing now why the youkai seemed so familiar. She broke eye contact and turned away from him, not answering his question. "I do not know." She murmured with finality.

"Baita!" He cursed, degrading her with the human equivalent of the word, and reaching out to grab her when Shinji caught him.

"It will achieve nothing Onii-sama," Moujuu turned on Shinji snarling, and Shinji dropped his hand and his gaze. After a tense moment, the older ookami licked his brother's cheek and left the cave in a flourish. The human looked curiously at him, and Shinji wondered to himself what the hell he had been thinking, but returned to his post guard her.

#

Muzan glided to the door of Sesshoumaru's study, practically giddy at the thought of her goal. Her plan was practically full proof. She raised a dainty hand to knock, but the voice from inside made her pause. "Enter. State your business. Leave." She waltzed into the room, carrying an air of grace and nobility despite the indecency of her collar that sculpted the roundness of her breast, all pomp and circumstance wasted for Sesshoumaru did not even look up from the document he was studying. "Yes, what do you require?"

Muzan cleared her throat loudly, making Sesshoumaru look up, glancing at her breasts before settling his gaze on her face. Muzan pouted a little, but batted her eyelashes sweetly at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps we could compromise."

"Compromise over what?" Sesshoumaru was already bored.

"Over my living arrangements of course. I understand that the door closest to you belongs to your dear deceased ward," She purposely made her voice sound pitiful and sappy. "I too once lost someone dear to me and I understand your pain." Muzan made to reach for him, but Sesshoumaru quickly redrew his hand with a snarl, crimson swirling in his gaze.

"Never presume to touch me," Muzan, startled, submitted to him and whimpered. He released his grasp on her but kept the hostility in his aura, warning her of any further transgressions. Muzan resituated herself, placing her hands in her lap but did not leave. After a few moments of tense silence, Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in frustration, a minute habit that only Rin had recognized as a habit. "What?"

"I was hoping we could spend more time together if I could move to your hallway," Muzan murmured softly, keeping a demure disposition in hopes of not angering him further, perhaps a submissive bitch was what he wanted; Muzan was sure she could cope with whatever he wanted her to be.

"No," Sesshoumaru said with finality, not wanting to dirty his hallway with her scent. "But I will spend dinner with you and mother," he capitulated, hoping if he compromised this would blow over.

"Excellent," Muzan purred, bowing deeply enough that he had to get a full view of her chest, and leaving his study, feeling victorious.

#

**15 Years Ago**

_"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Little Chijou trailed after her big sister Kokou, innocence shimmering in her violet hued depths. Kokou's tired brown eyes, ancient at the mere age of twelve, turned to see what new thing her sister had found. "Nee-san, I met a friend in the forest." _

_"Really?" Kokou was surprised, not many village children wanted to play with them, as their mothers warned them against strangers with no ancestry. _

_"Yes! He lives in the forest and we play games everyday, even though he always wins." She pouted a little at the end of her sentence, but still seemed overjoyed._

_"That's good. Everyone should have friends." With that, Kokou returned to her laundry and wondering about how she was going to provide dinner for the both of them that night, and Chijou returned to a pair of curious sunshine eyes,_

_"Who's that?" A little boy's voice asked, creeping from behind a bush to stand next to Chijou. _

_"That's my aneue." Chijou took the boy's hand in her own, minding his sharp claws. "She says we can play together!"_

_"Okay." With that the two children rushed off the forest path to play, unmindful of their differences._

#

Okay. Super long wait, but I got it out. I'm going to try to update every weekend I can. Things are now cranking into place and many pieces of this puzzle are still not in place.

Like, What the fudge?! Sess/Rin action now!, but no my dear readers, patience is a virtue. It will all come in due time. And yes, the ending part is still random, but no worries, all will make sense in time. Stay tuned and find out!

Translations:  
Baita – bitch  
Nee-san – older sister  
Aneue – older sister  
Onii-sama - older brother


	8. The Garden Meeting

_So... it's been awhile. Don't hate me! Hate college level Calculus! That's the real issue here! XD. Anyway, a chappie for all of youz! Especially, Taraah36 who was kind enough to review my drabble series Of Moons and Suns! :) __Thus this chapter is dedicated to her! __ All plot and original characters are mine! Everybody else isn't!_

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
:Youki mind connection:_  
**:Actual inu speak translated:**

#

Watari gaped openly at the exquisite palace before him, a fortress made of stone like he had never seen, a glorious candescent white that shimmered in the near twilight. Two giant dogs laid near the entrance, their stony appearance only intensified by ruby red inscribed glares that threatened all who came within walking distance of the gate. Gardens grew beautiful blooms, some he had never seen before or imagined flowers could even possibly look like, and other plants that looked so treacherous he took hold of Nishi's hand to make sure she did not wander away into their clutches.

"Welcome to the Western Palace," Jaken announced, obviously proud of his master's home. Nishi let herself be partially dragged by Watari as she silently admired her surroundings. Tendrils of energy wrapped around her, as the denizens of the fortress curiously tried to recognize the little hanyou by the signature of her youki. She pushed them away gently, reaching for the beacon of energy coming from within the castle walls.

$%#

Sesshoumaru briefly looked up from a treaty as the guardian statues entrance alerted him of three people entering his gates. A tiny youki nudged his own curiously, obviously a pup's, and he linked with it, obviously startling the receiver.

:_You know this Sesshoumaru, pup?: _A flurry of emotions escaped through the mental link, surprise being the most prominent.

:_Sesshoumaru-sama? Kaa spoke much of you.:_ Sadness came with those words, and he wondered just who this was. Just then an image flashed to mind of a young woman who would exactly like _her_, if he hadn't failed her and let her perish in some village.

_:Rin.:_ He murmured, forgetting that he was still connected to his mysterious guest.

:_So you do remember Kaa-san.: _Sesshoumaru's eyes widened comically as he broke the mental bond and gracefully rushed to the foyer to meet this pup, this _child_ of his Rin.

$%$

"You didn't have to do that," Rin spoke to the guard outside her cell. Neither of them had spoken since the alpha Ookami with a superiority complex, Moujuu she believed his name was, had left. Shinji snorted, turning to face the imprisoned woman.

"It was foolish to lie to him," Shinji spoke to her, softly. "Even it was to protect your pup." There was no battle like one with a mother protecting her offspring, his own kaa-san having perished in such a fashion.

"I did not lie, I don't know where she is. I don't know if she's safe..." Rin trailed off, closing her eyes tightly, willing the tears away. She breathed a small Buddhist prayer for the safety of her family, Jaken included.

Shinji's heart twinged for her, but said nothing to comfort. The walls had many ears, and all of them led to Moujuu. "What is your name, onna?" He asked after a moment, mainly because he was tired of calling her ningen or onna.

"Rin, and yours?"

"I am called Shinji." Rin nodded, gazing into the face of the youkai who helped spare her life. She gave him a bright smile, and he returned with a shy one of his own. "I will have food brought to you, Rin-san. You must be hungry." In truth, she was starving; hunger like when she was orphaned had been gnawing at her belly for the last couple of hours.

"Thank you, Shinji-san."

#$%

Muzan let lose a fierce growl as she read the letter her brother, Enjou, had just sent her. The raid on the village had been unsuccessful, as the body of her wretched cousin's mongrel halfbreed spawn had not been found in the rubble, and on top of that ookami scent had been found on the grounds. Opening the door to call for the worthless kuma youkai who was supposed to be serving her, she was surprised to Sesshoumaru flash by, towards the entrance.

_'Is someone here?'_ Muzan wondered curiously, before snarling._ 'It has better not be some other trying to infringe on my right to be lady!'_ Quickly, she followed behind Sesshoumaru into the main room. A toad youkai was squawking at one of the guards, demanding to see his lord, and the guard refusing to let him, or the human and halfbreed pair behind him in.

#%$%

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased when you don't let his retainer, this Jaken, in!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased if I let these-" he cast a cold eye on the two silent orphans, the female pup hiding behind the older human male's legs. "-_vagrants_ in his castle."

"Sesshoumaru-sama can speak for himself." The western lord announced, waltzing into the foyer. "Who are they Jaken?" Sesshoumaru made eye contact with the little hanyou, who gazed at him with awe and child-like curiosity.

"The boy is Watari, and the girl is Nisshouken, and they are Rin's, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken reported worriedly, hoping his lord would not turn them away, the thought never occurring to him before.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru breathed, a half-growl, half-whisper. Jaken nodded in conformation, but then grimaced. "Where is she, Jaken?" Jaken shook his head no, with a grimace on his features. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes, damning himself with the inability to save her, for what seemed like the millionth time. With a small growl, he beckoned the little pup forward, and she shyly made her way in front of her brother's, he figured, legs. She quietly gave him a responding yip, recognizing him as an alpha male.

#$%#

_'Just who the hell is Rin?!'_ Muzan grumbled angrily in her mind, but she too stood silent along with the rest of the house, waiting for the manor's master's decision. Staring at the pup, which she knew was a hanyou – _disgusting_ – a gasp caught in her throat as she recognized his scent, the scent of her dead cousin mixed with a human.

It was the wretched mongrel that they had been trying to kill.

Alive.

Right in front of her future mate and lord.

#$#

:Pup: Sesshoumaru called her closer, and she came within arm's distance of him, nibbling shyly on the tip of her claw. He picked her up, scenting her as discreetly as possible, finding the scent of ripe plums and meadows with an overlying scent of forget-me-nots and berries, of Rin.

"What am I to call you, little one?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, hoping his voice wouldn't crack as his inner self cried tears of joy and sadness that he could not shed.

"My name is Nisshouken, but I am called Nishi." _West._ Her name was the very thing he ordained himself to protect. She was Rin's, a living reminder of the Rin he had lost, and a way to redeem himself for failing her.

"Nishi," He spoke aloud not only to the pup but to his court, "You, and your brother, are welcomed to the Western lands under the protection of this Sesshoumaru-sama." He turned to his shocked house and staff. "Naihou," The kuma youkai made her way to the front of the crowd. "Take them to Rin's room, the one next to my own." This warranted another round of gasps and some low murmurs, but he silenced them with a death glare.

"Jaken," The kappa stood at attention. "Follow me to my study, we have things to speak of."

#

Yay! Chapter 8 is up! I decided to screw school work this weekend! Down with AP Biology and Calculus! Yay with fanfic! (P.S Next chap dedicated to the first person who can tell me where this title is from!)

So yes, Sesshoumaru has met Nishi! Woo! SESS/RIN STILL HASN'T HAPPENED! I know, I am aware, and I'll say what I've been saying for the last eight chapters – stay tuned for next time!

CLICK THE GIANT REVIEW BUTTON. YOU CAN'T MISS IT! NO EXCUSES!


	9. Grey Skies

_So... I'm a bad person. I'm sorry. Not updating in like a year? Tsk tsk on me. _

_No one guessed "The Garden Meeting" from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack, but that's okay. Dedicated to all those who've reviewed so far! I make no money off this fic, and all OCs belong to moi! _

"What happened?" It was a question, but the way Sesshoumaru poised it to Jaken, it sounded more like a desperate command (not that Jaken would ever tell his lord that).

"I came across Nishi at a river bank, at the village on the line between the Eastern and Southern lands. Rin came to check up on her pup and found me... I spent an afternoon with her, milord." Jaken's big, yellow eyes started to water and he sniffled a bit, refusing to cry in front of Sesshoumaru-sama. "An attack descended upon the village, she charged me to take the pups to safety and if she not return, to you. We waited 'til the next noon, no sound came from the village and we... moved on." A few tears broke from tightly closed eyelids and Jaken quickly wiped them away.

"I see." He vaguely knew the whereabouts of this village, and never thought to check it; being that it was 10 ri from the village he left _her_ in. Kami, it still hurt to even think her name. Letting out a long sigh, dropped his head into his hands. "I will depart to the morning to this vil-"

A large crack, that shook the castle walls, interrupted him. "**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!**" A child's voice screamed from the down the hall – Nishi's voice.

#%^

Naihou led the girl-pup and the ningen to the sacred quarters next to her lord. Sliding the door open, the excited yelp from the littlest one startled her, as the girl shot forward and dived into the juniper decorated bed. Watari winced at the very girlish, spring coloured room and reasoned to himself that it did once belong to a little girl.

"Watari-nii! These are kaa's favourite flowers!" Nishi giggled, rolling on the bed sheets. Perhaps she should pick some and bring them back to – Oh. That's right. Nishi stopped bouncing on the bed, her ears laying flat on her head in melancholy. Watari hugged her tightly.

"I know, imouto, I know." Naihou gave a soft smile at the scene, wondering what in these two cubs her lord saw. She had never known him to be an overly compassionate being nor one easily moved by sorrow. Perhaps they were related to the girl that he lost so many years ago...

"Naiten! Naito! Whatever your name is! Come to me this instance!" Muzan's demands echoed down the hallway. Naihou took a slow, calming breath; plastering a smile on her face before dismissing herself from the children's presence.

"Muzan-sama, how can _Naihou_ help you?" The kuma-youkai gritted out between tightly clenched jaws.

"The pup, who is she to Sesshoumaru?" Muzan's eyes were tinged emerald with irritation, her rage boiling over into her countenance.

"I do not know the relations of the cubs to Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Naihou did not like how casually the inu-hime addressed her lord.

"Well then, I suppose she isn't all that important." Muzan gave way to her kedamono, morphing into a giant, black-brown dog with pupiless evergreen eyes and sapphire acid dripping from her jaws. Snapping at Naihou, who tumbled out of the doorway to avoid being melted through by her poison, she charged down the hallway, ripping the sliding door from its track.

Both children looked up, wide eyed in horror at the vicious creature out in the hall. Grabbing them both, Watari shoved them both to far side of the room nearer to the window. The cracks were deafening as age old stone gave way beneath the massive pressure of the inu kedamono's rage. Closing her eyes tightly, too frightened to concentrate on her mental bond, Nishi cried out for their only hope.

$#$

Rin eagerly ate the fruit provided to her, not even bothering to peel the skin off the unshu mikan as she bit into the citrusy goodness. Slurping down on the first food in days, she paid no mind the amused Shinji outside the gate. Letting out a cry of delight, Rin bit into a Fuji apple. She had only had them once, when Sesshoumaru-sama had taken a trip near the great mountain. She let out a happy sigh.

"Many thanks Shinji-san." She smiled shyly at her benevolent guard. Shinji smiled back, hoping that it was not a mistake to befriend his brother's prisoner.

#!#

Okay okay. I know it's short and for that I am sorry. Admittedly, I didn't really have this story planned out, but it's growing as I go. I can't promise when the next update will be, but I'll try my best! Stay tuned for next time!

Translations:  
Imouto – little sister  
Kedamono – beast  
Unshu Mikan – Japanese citrus fruit often known as the "Seedless Mandarin".


End file.
